Ichigo's Death Rukia's Tears
by YahooAnime
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia had just made plans to spend the rest of their life together. But when Ichigo goes to battle and never returns those plans may have to be posponed...forever
1. Chapter 1

A tear started to trickle down her cheek as she stared into his pale dead eyes. It was just yesterday, it didn't seem like it, it was yesterday that they had made all their plans for the future. Their wedding was made in the summer and now it will never be. They were going to spend today just spending time with each other. Before their child arrived. That day would be coming shortly.

"Ichigo! I hate you! Why did you have to die? Ichigo!" Rukia screamed. Then cried in his chest.

After she calmed herself down, Rukia sat up and wiped her tears away.

"So everything you said we'd do, was a lie. You promised me so much and you couldn't keep one of them."

_Flashback_

_Two weeks before death_

"So Ichigo, how does it feel to be a caption." Renji asked as Ichigo was trying on his caption's cloak.

"It feels like I have a lot of power." Ichigo replied.

"So how are you and vice caption Kuchiki getting along?"

"I'm gonna ask Rukia to marry me. Here let me show you the ring." Ichigo said, heading to his desk. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a small diamond ring.

"Wow that's a nice looking ring. Did you buy a case for it? Are you gonna get down on one knee at a restaurant so everyone can see you and she can't say no?"

"No, all that is so 1980s. I'm gonna, well . . . I don't know how I'm gonna ask her, but I _will_ ask."

"Sure you will." With that Renji turned on his heels and walked out the door. Ichigo stayed in his office looking at the ring and thinking of ways to ask. He was caught up in thinking he didn't realize it when Momo walked in.

"Caption?"

"Huh, what?"

"Here are those reports that you have to go through." She said placing a huge pile of papers on his desk. Ichigo's eyes went huge and white.

"Umm, Momo could you do some of those? I'll be right back." Before she had time to answer he was out the door.

With the ring still in hand he walked to the 13th squad building and found Rukia sitting in a room drinking water.

"Hey Rukia." He said raising his arm up.

"Hi Ichigo."

"Wanna go for a walk?" Rukia looked around the room, smiled, and nodded.

They walked around the serete and in the forest and to Ganjyu's house and onto a cliff where the sunset looks beautiful if you make it in time.

When they got to the cliff, They sat down side by side and Rukia lay her head on Ichigo's shoulder. She sighed, but it wasn't a tired sigh or annoyed sigh. It was a sigh of peace.

"Why did you want to come up here?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when sunset comes." Ichigo replied smoothly.

As sunset neared Rukia got more and more anxious but Ichigo stayed calm and relaxed. When sunset was about to arrive, they counted slowly back from 10. When they got to 0 Ichigo said it.

"Rukia Kuchiki-" She looked up at him. "Will you marry me?" He held out the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

_One week before death_

"Wow, Lieutenants that's one nice ring." Kiyone said, admiring her ring.

"Thanks."

"Who knew Captain Kurosaki had a romantic side."

"Oh come on now Kiyone, Ichigo can be very romantic, and protective."

"So when's the wedding?"

"This summer."

"Nice."

"Well I'm gonna go meet Ichigo now for lunch." Just as Rukia got up and started walking towards the door, Captain Yamamoto's voice filled the entire serete.

"All Captains report to the main hall!" Was repeated three times over then stopped. Rukia looked over at Kiyone who only shrugged. They ran to see if they could catch any captains before they entered the main hall. But missed all of them.

"Let's just wait out here for Captain Kurosaki and you can ask him."

"Ok." Rukia agreed. And they waited for what seemed like hours until the captains started piling out of the double doors.

"Ichigo, what went on in there?" Rukia asked. When she saw his face, she became frantic. "Ichigo please tell me."

"Come on Rukia let's go talk somewhere else." Ichigo said, taking her hand. Once again they walked up to the cliff and sat down together.

"Rukia, there is an unusual source on Earth and they're sending Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto, Renji, Captain Kenpachi, Lieutenant Yachiru, and me."

"Why do you seem so upset then? You're going with five other strong soul reapers."

"Well like I said, this is an unknown source. We don't know how strong it is, or even what its powers are. I may not come back."

"Don't say that!" Rukia squeaked, hitting Ichigo in the shoulder. "You will come back. You always do."

"I know that but–"

"Let's not talk about it anymore. Let's talk about other things like wedding plans and other stuff." Ichigo nodded and pulled Rukia closer to him and they talked about everything. Kids, decorations, invitations, and guests.

After they talked and discussed they decided to walk back and get their work done. Ichigo walked Rukia to the 13th squad building. She kissed him gently and them he left for his office.

"I bet I have a lot of paperwork to do." Ichigo said under his breath. He was right. When he got to his office, his whole desk was covered in papers.

"Captain Kurosaki, is that you?"

"Momo? Yeah it's me."

"You have a lot of work to do." Momo said as she emerged from behind the huge stacks of paper.

"I can see that. Thanks Momo."

"Your welcome and good luck with Lieutenant Kuchiki. I heard that you purposed to her and I wanted to let you know that I'm very happy for you."

"Yeah and I hope you and Captain Hitsugaya are going to be happy together too." Momo turned red and ran out of the office.

"Great now I'm stuck with all of this paperwork."

"Captain Kurosaki, Lieutenant Kuchiki wants to see you." Momo said running back into the room. "She said it's urgent."

"Oh no!" Ichigo exclaimed running out the door. Then running back in. "Where is she?"

"The hospital."


	3. Chapter 3

_Six days and fifteen hours before death_

Ichigo burst through the hospital doors to see Rukia sitting on a cot. Captain Retsu Unohana was standing in front of Rukia. She smiled when Ichigo came in.

"Rukia...are you...okay?" Ichigo asked trying to catch his breath.

"I'm fine Ichigo."

"Then why did you say this was urgent?"

"I'll leave you two alone." Retsu said walking away.

"Ichigo-" Rukia started. "I'm pregnant." Ichigo smiled and laughed then hit the floor.

Ichigo woke up looking into the faces of Rukia and Hanataro.

"Whoa! What happened?"

"You fainted." Hanataro said. Ichigo rubbed his head.

"I guess that's why my head hurts." Ichigo looked at Rukia who didn't look happy. "Rukia what's wrong?"

"Renji came in to find you. He said that they'd be departing as soon as you woke up." Ichigo looked puzzled. "You're going to Earth Ichigo." He could she a tear starting in her eyes but she brushed it away and smiled. She pulled Ichigo to his feet and they walked out together.

They walked to the gate of the serete and saw the other five waiting some patiently some not. Ichigo kissed Rukia and said goodbye then ran to the waiting soul reapers. A hell butterfly flew up to Ichigo's face then a gate appeared. Ichigo waved to Rukia than walked into the gate.

"You fainted?" Renji asked in a teasing voice when they entered the long 'hallway' that lead to Earth.

"No. I fell on the floor and the blow knocked me out."

"Sure it did." Renji ran ahead. Ichigo rolled his eyes and ran up to Renji.

"Why do you looked so worried, Lieutenant?" Momo asked looking at Rukia's face. "Captain Kurosaki will come back. So will Toshiro."

"I know he will."

"I think he volunteered to go just so he wouldn't have to do this paper work." Momo said smiling and pointing at all the papers on Ichigo's desk. Rukia smiled.

"So how are you and Captain Hitsugaya doing?"

"I don't know. I know he loves me but he never tells me or shows me he does." Rukia nodded.

"I know what you mean. Ichigo was the same way." Momo smiled. "Wanna get some coffee?" Momo nodded and followed Rukia out the door.

Ichigo landed on the ground with a hard thud. He looked around at all the trees and houses. I haven't seen these in so long. Ichigo thought.

"It's been forever since we last came here, huh." Renji said digging his elbow into Ichigo's ribs.

" I know." He said pushing Renji away.

"Knock it off you two. This is serious." Hitsugaya ordered.

"Captain I can't feel and spiritual pressure." Matsumoto said.

"I can't either." Hitsugaya replied looking around.

Suddenly the ground began to move. The five soul reapers jumped into the air,Yachiru gripped tightly to Kenpachi's shoulder. Ichigo and the others gripped their swords, ready to attacked but none of them got the chance. Before anybody could blink, they were all on the ground, laying on their backs. Each one had blood somewhere on their body. They had been attacked and didn't even see it coming.


	4. Chapter 4

_Six hours before death _

Ichigo lay on his back to the east with Renji and Yachiru, who had been separated from Kenpachi. Ichigo clumsily got to his feet. He wiped the blood from his mouth and gripped his sword. Renji stood up beside him and grinned. All the other soul reapers were getting to their feet as well on the opposite side of the street. Hitsugaya looked around getting ready for the next attack, he didn't have to wait long. Again the ground started to move but this time before they could get into the air, they were knocked back down. Some flying and hitting buildings, others hitting trees or posts.

The next attack came sooner, before they had anytime to get to their feet. But this time pressure was being applied to their bodies', they were being crushed. Matsumoto, Renji, Ichigo, and Yachiru let out a scream of pain. Hitsugaya and Kenpachi let out a scream of anger and frustration. But as soon as the attack had started, it stopped. Air was drawn into the reapers' lungs.

Panting hard, trying to catch his breath, Hitsugaya gave a command; "Split up into twos. Try to find any patterns of attack if you do get attacked." The others nodded and split up into obvious groups. Renji and Ichigo went toward the North. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya took the West, and Kenpachi and Yachiru took the South.

"What do you think this thing is?" Renji asked Ichigo as they were sitting in a tree.

"I don't know." He replied hastily.

"Well you don't have to bite my head off."

"Just shut up and be on your guard."

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya stood on the roof of a tall building. Hitsugaya had his arms crossed looking around below him, while Matsumoto watched him.

"Why did you have us split into groups, Captain?"

"Because if this thing is a one than it can only attack one of us at a time. If it does attack there should be someone to help the person who is being attacked." He said still looking around. "You're a lot stronger when you have somebody to back you up." Matsumoto nodded and continued watching her captain and the town.

Kenpachi sat on a dumpster in an alley way with Yachiru on his back.

"Are you gonna kill this thing, Kenny?" She asked smiling in his face.

"I don't know. But I'm sure as hell gonna try." Then like on cue the ground began to shake. Kenpachi smiled and grabbed his sword.

"All right now I can have some fun." He swung at the visible thing that was trying to attack. But when he swung, his sword went right through it, not leaving any sort of mark or indication that he had hit it.

"What the hell?" He swung again but the results were the same. He continued to swing and swing with no results. Nothing could hurt or leave a mark on the thing.

Ichigo and Renji sat on the tree looking bored. As Renji was about to suggest that they should go somewhere else, he felt Kenpachi's spiritual pressure.

"Ichigo, I think Captain Zaraki is fighting."

"Well then, let's go see." Smiling, Ichigo jumped of the tree. Renji jumped down after him and they ran to see what was going on.

"Captain.." Matsumoto said, also feeling Kenpachi's spiritual pressure.

"I know. Come on." Hitsugaya and Matsumoto jumped from roof to roof toward the alley where they felt Kenpachi's spiritual pressure.

They all made it around the same time. Just in time to see the thing going invisible again and sinking back down to the ground. Kenpachi was on his side bleeding and grimacing. Yachiru was standing above him looking worried. She looked at the four soul reapers who, now were walking toward the motionless heap.

"He's still alive." Hitsugaya clarified after examining Kenpachi's body. Yachiru smiled and let out a long breath. "What happened?"

"Well we were sitting on that dumpster," Yachiru said pointing to the oversized trash can. "Then a large wave like thing emerged from under that building." She said pointing to left at a building. " Then Kenny tried to fight it but every time he hit the thing, his sword just went right through it. It didn't even leave a mark."

"Did you say you could see the thing?" Renji asked.

"Yep and it looked like a wave."

"Interesting. Before we couldn't see it at all."

"Come on let's get out of here before it attacks again." Hitsugaya said. The others nodded and followed the captain. Yachiru picked up the unconscious man and followed the others. Just as they left the wave appeared again. Unseen and unheard.


	5. Chapter 5

_Closer to death than before but still a while away_

Ichigo sat against the wall with his zanpakutō laying next to him. He sighed and dropped his head back, slamming it against the wall. Usually he would curse or rub his head but right now he was too bored to care. They had been in an old abandoned shack for, well he didn't know how long, there were no windows in that shack so no light had come in. Anyway they were there for a while waiting for Kenpachi to recover. He hadn't. Renji sat by Ichigo looking just as bored, playing with a rock he found in the shack. Renji fell over on his side and didn't care to sit back up.

"I'm bored as hell." He said to Ichigo, not bothering to look at him.

Ichigo sighed again and said; "Me too." He looked over at Yachiru who was sleeping on a log on the other side of the shack. "I think Yachiru got bored too."

"I think I'm gonna die of boredom." Renji said turning over on his back.

"Stop complaining." Hitsugaya barked.

"Well." Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

_Approximately three hours till death _

"Finally!" Ichigo exclaimed when Kenpachi woke up.

"Can we leave yet?" Renji asked in a whiney sort of tone.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and shook his head. The two girls were sleeping and Ichigo and Renji wouldn't shut up. He stood up and opened and the door. Light poured in making Ichigo and Renji shield their eyes, while it made Matsumoto and Yachiru stir in their sleep.

"Light! Never thought I'd see it again!"

"Renji, shut up."

Hitsugaya walked back to the other side of the shack as Renji and Ichigo started to get into a yelling fight. He kicked Matsumoto in the ribs. (Actually it was a light nudge with his foot but that would have sounded weird in the sentence.) Matsumoto blinked and sat up.

"Get up Matsumoto and wake Yachiru up too. We're going." Matsumoto nodded and walked over to the small, pink haired girl.

The soul reapers left the shack and started walking around town, waiting for the thing to attack. It hadn't attacked at all when they were in the shack and they didn't get any news from the soul society that it had attacked at all, anywhere. Renji suggested splitting up again but because of Kenpachi's condition, they decided against it.

They walked around town for what seemed like hours until Hitsugaya said he felt something. The others stopped and they too felt something. It was coming from the park. They ran towards the weird pressure coming from the park, but when they got there the pressure stopped. Nothing was there. Or at least they couldn't sense anything.

"I don't like this Captain." Matsumoto said. "I have a weird felling about all this." Hitsugaya only nodded and got into a ready stance. The others followed.

It didn't take all of them to get into that stance for the thing to know they were egging it on. It attacked, silently and quickly. Ichigo pulled out his sword.

"Banki!" Ichigo shouted and his appearance started to change. Hitsugaya and Renji followed his example and shouted "Banki" as well. Renji's zanpakutō turned into a massive snake-like thing. That was about 50 feet long, probably longer. Hitsugaya's form changed. He got huge ice wings and ice feet.

The thing attacked again but this time the three soul reapers were faster. Hitsugaya moved out of the way just as the thing was coming out. But behind him was Matsumoto, who wasn't as quick. The thing picked her up and was about to throw her but Hitsugaya acted fast. He ran his zanpakutō threw the thing, two inches from were it was gripping Matsumoto. The thing turned to ice and that revealed it's form.

The thing was a wave, like Yachiru had said. But something was different. It was HUGE. Taller than any skyscraper Ichigo had seen. And in the middle of the wave was a face. A face that was staring evilly at the soul reapers. Especially the three that were in their banki form.


	6. Chapter 6

_Two hours and fifty-five minutes till death_

Hitsugaya cut the wave's "hand" off, letting Matsumoto drop to the ground. She caught her breath and looked angrily up at the attacker. The wave gave a smirk back. Then all the ice melted away and the wave got bigger. Absorbing the liquid from the melting ice. But as it absorbed the water it began to vanish, turning invisible yet again.

"Crap. Where did it go?" asked Renji.

"If we knew that, would we be looking for it?" Ichigo asked harshly.

"It was a rhetorical question wise guy." Ichigo didn't reply to that. He just kept looking around. Then suddenly a light bulb went off in his head.

"_When the wave attacked just Yachiru and Kenpachi, we could see it." _He whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Renji asked looking at Ichigo with suspicious eyes. Ichigo just smiled and ran in the other direction, away from the rest of the group. Renji started after him but was told otherwise by Hitsugaya.

_Two hours till death _

Ichigo stood in the air looking over the area. He couldn't see the others so he was sure the others couldn't see him. He stood there waiting.

It didn't take long before a misty shape appeared. The outline was sketchy but Ichigo could tell where and what it was. He could also see that the wave was a little smaller than what he had seen before it had disappeared.

Ichigo smirked and attacked. With full force and help from his banki, he was able to push the wave over and slice it down the side. Although that slice didn't do much. The wave just absorbed the water again.

"My turn." The wave said. Ichigo stared at it, flabbergasted. He didn't think the wave could talk.

Distracted by it's voice, Ichigo lost his concentration and before he knew it he was flying backward and didn't stop until he hit a building. He lay on the side of building, bricks and other material had fallen out when he hit. His head was thrown back and blood trickled down his neck. Ichigo opened his eyes just in time to see the "hand" of the wave come at him. He moved out of the way just as the "hand" smashed into the wall. Ichigo gripped his zanpakutō and shouted the words _Getsuga Tenshō. _A black and red light shot from his sword capturing the wave in the attack. Or so he thought.

As the dust and other debris cleared up Ichigo saw no sign of the wave. He thought that he had won. He thought that until he felt a shill go down his spine. He turned around and saw the wave looking at him. Then, with full force he brought his "hand" down on top of Ichigo's head.


	7. Chapter 7

_At the Soul Society shortly after Ichigo's death_

Rukia stared out the window in her office, not thinking, or hearing. She didn't notice when one of her subordinates came in. All she cared about was Ichigo and if he was okay.

"Lieutenant?" The subordinate asked.

"What?" Rukia said coming out of her trance. "Oh yes sorry. What is it?"

"I just came here to comfort you. Captain Kurosaki will be just fine. He's very strong and he has Renji with him."

"You're right I just can't help but wo— " Rukia was interrupted by another subordinate bursting through the doors.

"Lieutenant, I have some bad news regarding Captain Kurosaki."

_Back down to Earth_

Ichigo lay on his back trying to catch his breath but to no avail. Renji stood above him his Zabimaru, blocking the wave's attack.

"Renji." Ichigo let out. "How, how did you?" Renji just smiled.

"You should see your face."

Ichigo's eyes widened. The wave caught Renji off guard and pushed him back but held onto his sword. Renji flew back and landed hard against the concrete ground. The wave gave the boys an evil grin and gripped the sword's end. He slashed out the sword. Renji jumped out of the way and Ichigo, on the rebound, rolled away just in time. He got to his feet just in time for the next swing. He moved out of the way of a vital attack but the sword did land hard on his shoulder. The wave pulled the end of the sword, slowly out his shoulder. Ichigo winced and growled in pain. He fell to his knees and placed his hand in his bloody shoulder.

"Ichigo, look out!" Renji called as the wave attacked again.

Even with Renji's warning, Ichigo couldn't move out of the way in time. Renji's zanpakuto hit his chest with full force. Ichigo looked at the sword as it emerged on the other side of his body. Blood oozed out then came out in a river. Ichigo fell to the ground. His eyes stared at the blood and then went blank. The wave smiled then turned to Renji.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled. He didn't notice the wave at all.

The wave pulled the sword from Ichigo's body and then flung it at Renji. Renji dodged the attack and that was all he could do. The wave kept attacking and Renji kept dodging. Just when the wave finally got Renji cornered they heard a voice.

"All things in the universe turn to ash!" The wave then went up in flames and evaporated. As the last of the wave disappeared, Renji saw Captain Yamamoto standing a few feet away.

He had his captain cloak off and flames were around him.

"Captain Yamamoto." Renji said in disbelief and relief. Standing behind him was Hitsugaya and the other soul reapers that were on this mission.

_Back at the Soul Society_

Ichigo lay on the ground in front of Rukia. Even if they had gotten him here sooner, the blood loss would have been too great to save him. A tear started to trickle down her cheek as she stared into his pale dead eyes. It was just yesterday, it seemed like only yesterday that they had made all their plans for the future. Their wedding was made in the summer and now it will never be. They were going to spend today just spending time with each other. Before their child arrived. That day would be coming shortly.

"Ichigo! I hate you! Why did you have to die? Ichigo!" Rukia screamed. Then cried in his chest.

After she calmed herself down, Rukia sat up and wiped her tears away.

"So everything you said we'd do, was a lie. You promised me so much and you couldn't keep one of them."She sighed.

Rukia sat where she was even after some soul reapers from the fourth division had come and taken Ichigo away. Renji sat beside her for comfort. They didn't talk and he didn't try to comfort her. All she needed was silence. After hours she looked up at Renji and sad;

"He's really dead isn't he." He only nodded. Rukia tried to hold back her tears but couldn't anymore. She lay her head on Renji's shoulder and let the tears flow.


End file.
